


Prom-enade

by taedragon (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BFF!yutaeten, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pining, Romantic Comedy, everybody else is done, taeyong is nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literature Club <s>Prosecutor</s> President Lee Taeyong and Disciplinary Commitee member Moon Taeil seems an odd match to think of but Taeyong's got to make this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom-enade

By the end of highschool, everyone knows what stereotypic high schooler they are. TaeYong, for instance is the nerd (and he prefers to be called a _high-scholar_ ).

Not the _always-being-bullied_ kind of nerd, but that kind of _caterpillar-pre-metamorphosis nerd_ that Taylor Swift was, in the You Belong With Me video.

Because TaeYong's waiting for the day when the glasses and the baggy sweaters will come off. He's waiting for the day when the whole crowd will stop to look at his butterfly self and gape. No, he's not going to strip to impress his would-be date but he's waiting eagerly to shock his one true love.

His palms tingle in excitement as the day reaches closer.

✯

"Moon Taeil?" Ten repeats with a cabbage leaf in his mouth after TaeYong had disclosed who it was that he was willing to watch boring choir practices for.

"Yes. Moon Taeil, love of my life, fire of my loins, O how I-"

"Okay stop. We get it. You're in _blog-megashit-about-oppa_ fanboy stage," Yuta comments and much to his annoyance TaeYong pulls his hair for no good reason.

There was often no sense behind what TaeYong did or said, so Yuta and Ten didn't expect the whole 'TaeYong liking someone' thing to make sense either. Taeil, if he valued his sanity, should probably make a run for it, according to them.

"I'm not fanboying; this is _love_. Not that you pea-brained people would get it," he retorts and Yuta is already so done that he's counting molecules in the air.

"We get better grades than you do. And besides, we don't fall in love just because a cute senior happens to help you pick up books because you obviously dropped them on seeing him," Ten concludes and TaeYong is fuming.

"You aren't allowed to call him cute! And it was fucking destiny!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Yuta laughs.

"I don't want to hear it," Ten says and goes back to focusing on cute circular rice cakes in his bento because really, anything is more interesting than 'Lee TaeYong weds Moon Taeil- The imaginary world Chronicles'. "And you, Yuta," Ten says, chomping on his food, "You're going to regret ever bringing this up"

"It can't be that bad," Yuta defends, "It's just some dose of puppy love"

Ten smirks as he turns his head to the right. _Yeah right, if some dose meant overdose._

TaeYong suddenly appears with six thick binders laden with paper from nowhere. Yuta blinks at the stuff."You wrote... _that_?"

"Of course. Six volumes of poetry about Moon Taeil in his gloriousness"

Yuta gulps and turns to Ten, who raises both his eyebrows as if to say, _told you fucker_.

Yuta knew, as soon as TaeYong had opened his mouth to begin reciting the first verse of the first 600 page binder, that this was a serious problem, real serious like fire-emergency level.

"Why doesn't the unfriend button exist in reality," he whispers to himself and Ten scoffs.

"Unfriend would be too nice, I suggest the terminate-existence button," he says and Yuta gawks at TaeYong passionately reading out his ultra sappy poetry before them. Halfway through, he realizes that maybe in the future, education curriculum would replace Elizabeth Barrett Browning's sonnets with Lee TaeYong's.

_Either he's in love or he's an idiot. Or highly likely to be both._

✯

The best part about Moon Taeil is that he is always unaware of his surroundings, so it proves to be a bonus for TaeYong to take candid pictures and decorate the inside of his wallet with them. So far, there are more pictures of Taeil than ready-cash but he's all fine with it.

Moon Taeil's obliviousness is also an excruciating bother in a way because he simply _doesn't_ seem to get his advances.

"He's a fail date," HanSol had warned him, "don't even bother asking him out he'll immediately go with you to the general store, shop and comeback and won't even know that by going out you meant dating and not an evening's 2 second hangout."

At this point TaeYong is completely okay (insert desperation) with 2 second hangouts; considering that Taeil is hell bent on avoiding juniors like the plague. Straight put, Taeil avoids everyone like the plague except for HanSol.

"Hyung, I want him to be my prom date," TaeYong tells HanSol who lifts an eyebrow questioningly."Can you make it possible?"

HanSol takes in a deep breath."He's in the Disco committee TaeYong," he says, "You know what Disco committee people do during school events."

"Basically become immobile pawns of the teachers'?"

"Yup. and the weird part is, Taeil likes it. He likes working his ass off, he likes being hashtag antipeople, he likes solitude so I'm not sure you," HanSol gestures to TaeYong, "fit into the criteria for the stuff he likes"

"With a face like this, I can get anyone I want," the younger says, running a hand through his hair.

"Well he can't see it with those thick rimmed glasses and unkempt hair y'know"

TaeYong freezes because for once, his basketball hyung was right. Anybody other than TaeYong being correct is quite a rare incident and thus a shocker.

_How was he supposed to get Taeil without sabotaging his plan of showing up in Cinderella style at the prom?_

✯

"So you two _have to_ help me," TaeYong says, on a night not far from the prom night.

"We _have to_ study," Ten says, "the teachers expect good results from us."

TaeYong blinks. _Oh right, nerd_. But he needs to shed nerd skin and make out with Taeil before the year ends. Since those were two of the three things he hadn't checked off yet from his bucketlist. Marrying Moon Taeil was the third one.

"You guys have been my friends since we were cradle babies, you can't deny assistance in my quest for true love," TaeYong asserts.

"If I ever reached over my pinkie to yours to make a promise of friendship when I was a 'cradle baby' then it was a mistake, infantile Chittaphon was inept at sticking the middle finger out back then, so fuck you I don't care" Ten refutes his baby self.

TaeYong screams unattractively and for some reason Yuta sees green smoke. Weird.

"What do you say Ten?" Yuta asks.

"I say throw him in dumpster before Taeil-hyung dumps him," Ten replies nonchalantly.

_" Hey!"_

✯

Moon Taeil is part of the disciplinary committee which TaeYong prefers to call disco committee which he would've totally joined had it not been for the existence of literature and one more thing: there are really scary people in it.

For example, you would be obliterated in a second because he swears Irene, the president of the disco committee has laser shooters inbuilt in her eyes. Other's are slightly less frightening  but frightening nonetheless. TaeYong doesn't understand why someone as cute as Moon Taeil would associate himself with monsters. That really isn't fair.

"Maybe he's scary too," Yuta says but TaeYong doesn't listen.

"One prom night and he'll be mine," he says dreamily.

"That sounds inappropriate," Ten says and watches as TaeYong sighs in love sickness.

✯

The three sit in the cafeteria and TaeYong again begins his daily Taeil rant.

"I think you should go, ask him out, get rejected before the whole school, get humiliated and stop making our lives difficult," Ten tells TaeYong with disinterest. TaeYong thinks that's the only emotion he's capable of showing.

"Your concern touches me," he says sarcastically, "Why would you want my heart broken, I'm offended I did anything in the past to make you hate me in this way Chittaphon."

"Anything? Does he not realize how insufferable he is?" Ten says to Yuta and brings his head to rest on the cafeteria table despite its discomfort.

"Just walk before him," Yuta says, going on along with his plan to simply say anything that gets TaeYong out of his infatuation before their brains get fried.

"I somehow think that of all people to go for date counseling, you two are extremely contradicting"

 _We're not even counseling,_ Ten thinks from where his forehead is resting on the table. _Counseling requires a certain level of good intentions and clearly, we have none._

"It's about guts. Taeil-hyung is sitting there and he obviously knows about your existence since you're literature club president _and_ his stalker; so go ask him out," Yuta says as nicely as possible, though he thinks TaeYong doesn't deserve niceness if weighed against his annoyance.

"What if I get rejected?" TaeYong whimpers and the pathetic sound makes Ten reach for his iPod.

"Why are you so afraid of rejection? It's not like you're going to marry the person anyways." Yuta questions but then leaves it at that because TaeYong is daydreaming already.

 _What if I do marry Taeil-hyung..._ Ten coughs somewhere between Yuta's monologue and TaeYong's mental honeymoon in Hawaiian grass skirts.

Yuta gets up abruptly and slaps the table. "Watch," he says and Ten swears that he doesn't want to. Had he known friends were demons raging war against personal peace, he would've never made any.

As much as even TaeYong doesn't want to, he sees Yuta walk right up to Ji HanSol. Ten doesn't even notice that the left earpod is hanging down from his ear, as he sees Yuta engage in an instant rambling conversation with the tall, blonde basketball player who has the visual quotient of the entire school pretty much indebted to him.

TaeYong wants to slap himself. _Is there a hologram projector or something, Yuta must've brought R2-D2 from somewhere to fool us._

He wishes he had Ruby-level audibility, because he really wants to know what spell Yuta cast on HanSol to have him conversing in an intimate way in a matter of seconds. Ten fixes his glasses with his middle finger. TaeYong also finds himself flaming when he sees Yuta get up to get something and HanSol stops and offers to help him.

_Did he like, have to hold his hand n' all?_

TaeYong wants to scream in frustration because he can't be as smooth as Yuta. It's also because he wants something like that. He wants shoujo manga moments with cutesy flowers decorating the background. It must be nice, well holding hands with someone sure looks nice from the eyes of a third person so it must be nice too.

And TaeYong can't even hold his mom's hand without thinking she would twist it if he annoyed her. _Traumatic childhood,_ TaeYong muses.

Then his gaze alights upon the love of his life. Moon Taeil, sitting at the corner of the disco committee's occupied table, chomping on a salad like a cow, staring into the very interesting floor. TaeYong thinks this, is a shoujo manga moment, because he swears he sees _sparkles_ and his heart is fluttering like a hyper butterfly. Even by such a simple sight, TaeYong wants to run over to Taeil and kiss the daylights out of him - salad or no salad in between.

"Gross," Ten comments, sheer disgust in his voice.

"Stop reading my mind!"

✯

The literature club in actuality doesn't meet though they have a whole room to themselves. It's because TaeYong happens to be allergic to dust and the janitor is too old to climb up those stairs to clean it. Yuta and Ten are members, but why would they offer to clean up for TaeYong, they'd rather blow the dust in his face.

So the literature club is pretty nonexistent. They hang out wherever they want to. But TaeYong knows each member and what grade they are in, so when the Student Council asks for any progress report, he simply goes to them and gives them the worst interview of their lives and submits it to the Student Council despite hideous writing struck with a red pen.

People are frightened of TaeYong because he is ruthless, he's Loki. He doesn't realize how unapproachable he is, ignorant of the gossip and chatter about him. And he doesn't care to be honest.

So when Mark, slowly and very carefully tells him of the possible reasons he should expect a hundred in hundred chance of getting rejected by Taeil, TaeYong is shocked.

If it was Ten or Yuta telling him of his shortcomings, he would've sealed them in a box and shipped it to Bermuda triangle but since its Mark, TaeYong reacts moderately. Mark is useful, he has to be nice to him.

"So hyung, you see why he might reject you, now?" Mark says doing that cute eye smile thing. _I should do the eye smile thing too, I'm cuter than him,_ he thinks.

"Yeah but I've still got hope," TaeYong says dramatically and Yuta shouts, "We have three days to prom stupid!" in the background.

"Uh...thanks Mark, that was helpful," TaeYong says even though it wasn't helpful knowing how much of a asshole everyone in the literature club and school think he is.

"Anytime hyung," Mark says and then disappears from the library they were in.

TaeYong walks to the corner of the library to complete his trio of nerd awesomeness.

"I think I should give up," he says and the other two are too tired to give a full blown reaction that statement is actually producing.

"Well great, but it makes no difference, you never tried," Yuta says from the chair beside Ten.

"Yeah"

"Whatever. You should burn those bricks of poetry before people find it and begin praising your laureate self for it and then your infatuation rises from dead ashes after all that hyped appreciation," Ten advises and TaeYong is staring blankly into space.

But TaeYong pays no attention to Ten, lost in his thoughts. _Not good enough for Taeil, huh?_ "Okay, I'll go with someone, I'll go with someone with ample hotness to make him jealous."

"He needs to know you for that. Stop assuming you're well acquainted with each other and harness potential feelings - it's fucking one sided you moron," Ten wrangles.

"It's been a month, TaeYong. Admit it, you're a lazy-ass passive coward asshole all in one package."

"Fine. So what, we spend prom night in national exam topper spirit?"

"Yes," Yuta replies expecting Ten to do the same but Ten is biting his lip. TaeYong's eyes widen.

"I really want to, but I have a date" he says sounding pretty sad, as if a study session was an Adele concert.

"That's not possible! You show up at school like once in a blue moon. Do people even notice you?" TaeYong says bewildered.

"Yeah and the sole reason you come to school is to hide in our library corner"

Ten packs up his things before closing his eyes to the idiocy, "His name is Suh YoungHo and he asked too nicely to have been rejected"

TaeYong's mouth falls open. Yuta spills his coffee on TaeYong's designer shoes.

"How did you Chittaphon "unobtrusive af slash aint nobody dating me" Leechaiyapornkul get Suh "Student Council President slash all TV hunks combined" YoungHo to ask you?"

"Yeah that doesn't fit somehow. Look at the size difference," Yuta says after TaeYong's blabber.

Ten feels nostalgic rage as this is another of those moments when he wants to electrocute them for good."I don't know, the only time we interacted was when he was lost in the hallway and I helped him find his class"

"When I tried to help Taeil-hyung, he gave me the predator eye," TaeYong says, as if he's the most miserable person on earth at the moment.

"Hallway charmer, eh?" Yuta smirks. TaeYong adjusts his foot angle so that he's wiping the coffee on Yuta's pants.

"Shut up. I'm just being nice," Ten says and the blush on his face totally affirms his statement.

✯

As much as TaeYong finds it easy to talk utter nonsense, he finds words seem to disappear when it comes to Moon Taeil.

For the fiftieth time, he couldn't ask him.

He gets chances, he gets chances to go over to him, to charm him because hell, Taeil likes to sit alone everywhere and that unoccupied seat beside him beckons TaeYong as if it's his place of belonging.

TaeYong finds himself glued to the floor. He can't muster up the courage. It's not that easy.

He's afraid.

He has never been this afraid without realizing why.

✯

Ten likes tiny books because they're like him; _tiny_ , as TaeYong sees it.

And as Ten is searching for something to read from the tiny complicated books section, TaeYong can't help but make a pity bubble around himself. But his mind sets to default to focus on himself. He's annoyed, Ten has a date and he doesn't. Magnificent.

TaeYong leans over to whisper to Yuta as Ten hums while choosing amongst books. It is extremely odd since Ten only shows three basic emotions and sunshine happiness is not one of them.

"Does he think he's on the top end of the social ladder just because president asked him to prom?" he says, "This could be Victor and Hermione 2.0"

"I can hear you dipshit," Ten says.

"That's the point!" TaeYong replies and he would've said more but Yuta cuts him.

"My concern is that Ten dresses up in pastel colours I think his date'll be traumatized. So who's Ron?"

JaeHyun, from the dance club decides to make an entrance. TaeYong would have added him to the trio but he's not a literature geek. So no no.

" _Here's_ Ron," TaeYong snickers and turns to JaeHyun, "Howdy, Jaehyun! How was kindergarten to you today?"

"Hyung we're two years apart stop it," the younger says and not even a second had passed before he'd begun to look around for Ten. When his eyes find him, he jumps over to him, ignoring the other two.

"Ah, hyung I was wondering if you'd go to the pro-"

Ten puts a hand next to his ear for fake amplification. "Prawns? That new seafood restaurant that opened up? I'd love to."

Yuta almost chokes at how Ten is avoiding saying no to JaeHyun. TaeYong decides to save the day.

"His date's the studo prez" and that one line turns JaeHyun's world grayscale. TaeYong puts an arm on his shoulder and looks at him imploringly, waiting for the words to seep in and for him to let out a reaction.

"I guess it's- I see. Bye Ten hyung. I mean bye hyungs, gotta go soccer practice y'know-"

"Soccer practice?"

"I mean dance practice sorry. Bye"

Ten turns into jelly on the ground once JaeHyun is out of the library, "Why'd you tell him"

"I did the rejection for you, you should be thanking me"

"I'm still jealous though," Yuta says.

"See everyone wants to go with studo prez. You should see how much valentine chocolate he gets. It's more than a year's supply," TaeYong says, remembering the baskets and drooling because _chocolates_.

"I don't...understand what is so special about YoungHo?"

Taeyong and Yuta look at Ten blankly after his question.

"Are you stupid or you don't know Suh YoungHo is the hottest thing next to Venus," TaeYong says, rapidly.

Yuta narrows his eyes at him, "I thought we used the sun for comparison?"

"We do. _I'm_ the hottest thing next to the sun."

Ten groans as he throws a hardcover thick book right in TaeYong's direction.

✯

The daytime of the prom is declared class, not a holiday to even go tux shopping and their school sucks for this among other reasons.

Ten has surprisingly decided to increase his class attendance and is sitting with Yuta in the first bench true to his nerd-ity and TaeYong, seated behind, suspects it is a certain YoungHo Suh that's responsible for this.

Right now, TaeYong needs to discuss his master plan with Yuta and he doesn't want Ten to know. He doesn't want anyone even slightly affiliated with the student council to know. Yuta is engrossed in calculus scribbled on the board as if its artwork and TaeYong has to use the one word to get his attention.

"Hey, oppa," he says and cringes. _The things I do for Moon Taeil._

Yuta snaps out of his math trance because _oppa_ is the magic word. He turns back, "What is it princess?"

"Stop your kinky talk before scrub both your mouths with hospital soap," Ten butts in before TaeYong could reply. The teacher is now busy with Park Jimin's doubts and that's gonna take a long time because he's always confused.

"Nakamoto I need the systems up, an hour before the prom. You know what I mean," he entreats.

"TaeYong we discussed this and I said no," Yuta replies careful of the teacher's eye and TaeYong thinks _fuck first benches._

"But- _YUTA!_ " he wails loudly enough to silence the entire class and have him staring at him in incredulousness.

"Mr. Lee! What is your problem?"

"N-Nothing sir," TaeYong says embarrassed and hides his face from the judgmental stares of the class.

 _I'm in love,_ he wants to whimper, _isn't that a big problem?_

✯

"Okay so once I'm done with this, I'm allowed to kill you, deal?" Yuta says into the hi-fi speaker. TaeYong huffs from the other end.

TaeYong is dressed up for the prom all ready pretty butterfly to go and turn heads by his sexiness and there's no issue with going alone; no one judges people opting for free food over slow dancing, his hair is swiped back- even Ten agreed he looked good, so that's something.

 _I am going to slay,_ he thinks and smiles in triumph over nothing. __

"Think of something else, I'm too good looking for you to kill me," he says into his collar mike and for some reason, he hears the sound of Yuta rolling his eyes.

"You're making me sit on a fucking tree with a laptop and twenty million wires hanging around me just so that I can monitor the door to the disco committee room, so I _can_ kill you right?"

"No," TaeYong says with fake sympathy, "I'll make it up to you. Anyways the code is 'booming system'. Say it when-"

"-it is the perfect time for both of you to collide in the hallway, I know you told me fifty times. Couldn't you have come up with a better word?"

"Alright," TaeYong says and steps into the hallway to wave at the place where they had installed the camera."How do I look?"

Yuta squints at the screen of his laptop and he swears the branch he's sitting on is moving.

"Not better than I do bu- BOOMING SYSTEM"

And to Yuta's signal TaeYong walks, heart thrumming with anticipation to bump into Moon Taeil and thereafter continue with cliché romance movie screenplay.

 _It's going to happen oh my god,_ but then he turns to frost.

Taeil is wearing a blue button down, the kind that clings to the skin and TaeYong is legitimately fucked at the sight of his hyung unbuttoning the first two to expose his chest and that is like a accelerator to TaeYong's heart and lower regions. He's not sure who looks better, he or Taeil. And that's the biggest question of his life.

_The disco committee doesn't deserve someone so good looking._

Taeil comes out first and takes a turn in a direction which led upstairs into the floor of abandoned classrooms and not downstairs to the auditorium, where the dance was. TaeYong thinks he might be hallucinating so he slaps himself.

_Huh?_

Before other members of the disco committee come out and run over TaeYong in a stampede, he decides to rush upstairs to follow him. The roles have been reversed and he's Prince charming now.

He doesn't know what to expect of this night.

One thing is for sure that he's going to die of allergens in the air. And his suit is getting dirty.

He walks around the empty hallways lit by a cracked bulb at the end. He can't see Taeil. He walks from door to door trying to search for him but he only gets excited by the cinematic sounds of his footsteps. _If only had I a gun right now,_ he humours, _I'd totally look the next Bond._

And then like a bucket of cold water numbing his senses, he hears him.

"TaeYong?"

For a second TaeYong freezes, because he doesn't believe that for one, Moon Taeil knows his name and two, _HE FUCKING KNOWS MY NAME WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY._ Moon Taeil is before him, looking darn amazing _(is that eyeliner? oh my)_ and they're alone in the hallway and TaeYong couldn't have asked for more.

 _Fantastic way to start my night hyung,_ he thinks and is probably staring without realizing and he can't really help it because even in poor intensity lighting, Moon Taeil looks gorgeous.

 _Moon Taeil glowing like the moon in the moonlight, a wonderful line to begin a new sonnet with,_ his shit Shakespeare brain says. __

"Y-Yeah?" TaeYong says and Taeil's face flushes red.

_He's blushing because of me. This is legit the best night of my life._

"Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you,"

"You have a date don't you, d-don't be wasting time"

"Actually hyung, I don't," he says taking a step closer. To Taeil, TaeYong's eyes seem overflowing with intent and he can't help but feel nervous and conscious. "Do you... have a date?"

Taeil licks his lips as his eyes dart sideways and TaeYong's mouth goes slack. _Oh fuck._

"We're the boring lot, we're not supposed to have dates," Taeil says with a laugh that TaeYong wishes he'd record and keep listening to on loop. From somewhere in the background Fall Out Boy begin blaring and Taeil crinkles his nose, "And I hate loud music," he finishes.

"So..." TaeYong starts awkwardly but Taeil steals the words he wanted to say.

"Let's get out of here," and TaeYong willingly follows.

✯

Lee TaeYong doesn't expect Taeil to drag him by his hand to the stadium with a two bagfuls of cans (he wonders what it is). Taeil's grip is firm on his own and TaeYong wonders if he could really get to hold it on his wedding day.

His plans have taken a weird, unpredicted turn but he likes it.

Taeil leads them up to one of the seats facing the moon and though it minus 15 degree shitting cold, TaeYong's jaw is frostbitten else he'd be complaining.

"Diet coke?" he says as Taeil's eyes glisten as he pops open the first can.

"It tastes better than normal coke," Taeil says and takes a sip. "Delicious"

TaeYong finds nothing to reply with. He doesn't know what to say. Taeil may be super comfortable but TaeYong's hair is standing up with every movement of his. He has never felt so conscious, afraid that every word he lets out might be a mistake and he really wants Taeil to know how he feels about him. He turns to him and Taeil stops chugging the drink down his throat.

"What?" Taeil asks, blinking cutely and his lashes are prominent under the moon.

"I..." TaeYong coughs, "Hyung, I like you"

Taeil looks ahead, into the ground with some football equipment lying around and sips his coke.

"Really now are you going to use the silent code on me, huh?" TaeYong says hyper and flapping his arms.

"I'm sorry, should I have said something?"

"It's traditional? Like I accept your confession or I reject it, you have to say either!"

Taeil presses his lips together and then puckers them as he turns to shift closer to TaeYong's frustrated face.

_Oh nonono, don't do that. Don't make me want to kiss you._

"He walks under the moonlight, silver is the colour of his skin-" Taeil starts and TaeYong turns tomato red in embarrassment.

"OKAY PLEASE STOP STOP STOP THIS IS- _HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?_ " he yells shaking Taeil's shoulders and making a sound like Chewbacca because Taeil just _quoted his poetry_. He wants to shrink to the size of bacteria and cry in a corner.

"Well, you can't keep thick binders in the library and expect people not to be curious," Taeil says, turning to smile at him. "You're really great. It was the best piece of literature I've ever read and I hate literature."

TaeYong is not processing anything _. Moon Taeil_ just smiled and his cone cells seem damaged by the brightness _and_ he _memorized_ his corny poetry let alone read it.

He's constantly opening and closing his mouth failing to cough out words because he is so flustered right now. Taeil giggles and tucks his finger under the younger's chin to face him.

"I feel flattered, knowing that I'm the object of a great poet's affection," he says, almost seductively, or maybe it's the whole setting that has TaeYong feeling like that.

He moves closer to TaeYong, inch by agonizing inch and whispers, "What do you want me to do about your confession?"

And TaeYong loses it.

The next second Taeil finds his can of coke discarded and his back hitting the seat as TaeYong cages him with his thighs and leans down, his breath over Taeil's and he loves how the older's chest is rising and falling exaggeratedly knowing he causes that effect. "Shut up hyung. For at least five seconds. That's all I want you to do right now."

Taeil smiles as he brings up his hands to caress TaeYong's face and TaeYong swears he feels fire through the touch.

"Five seconds?" Taeil says against TaeYong's lips, almost whining."I thought I'd have you kissing me for longer than that"

"What about an hour?" TaeYong says before nibbling at Taeil's lower lip, bruising it and the older gasps at the sensation.

"I don't think that'd be enough," he says and grabs TaeYong to kiss him full on the lips, open mouthed and wanting and for once, TaeYong doesn't feel any need to complain.

He did want to show off his good looks to the whole school but he realizes he doesn't really need that, as the older kisses him firmly against the backdrop of the moonlit stadium, as per his fantasies.

With Taeil, it feels like he's got everything. And he couldn't be a happier little shit than he is.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh ty loves taeil the most, i dont ship this but i have to agree


End file.
